Do Yuu Believe in Magic
by ZDrive
Summary: Kanda is a lot of things; he's skilled, smart, mouthy, and his dead parents end up being warlocks. So, he's shipped off to the Black Order for Magic and Mayhem. However, he never counted on fighting a war and meeting the craziest person he's ever met…or fallen in love with. Yullen


**Do Yuu Believe in Magic**

_**Summary: Kanda is a lot of things; he's skilled, smart, mouthy, and his dead parents end up being warlocks. So, he's shipped off to the Black Order for Magic and Mayhem. However, he never counted on fighting a war and meeting the craziest person he's ever met…or fallen in love with.**_

**No, this isn't like Harry Potter. No, this isn't a crossover. This is NOTHING LIKE HARRY F****** POTTER!**

**Ahem.**

**NEWS FOR MY OTHER STORIES: ****Will be updating**** Kuradi Promise ****today, hopefully, will start to work on ****Breath In the Moment ****today, and update it tomorrow. Still working my way through ****Hear That Rebel Sound, ****so it may be a while before I update**** Blue Abyss. **

**P.S.- To all ye angelic beings who read my author notes, please oh please help me find this story: Fanfic with Allen and Kanda as a dysfunctional couple, and when Kanda leaves for work, Allen has to bake two scrumptious cakes for Lenalee and Lavi's wedding ceremony or whatever that very night, but Allen eats them both and leaves holes in one, so he tries to fill it with nuts, then remembers Lavi is allergic to nuts, so he replaces it with pudding and then he's all like, 'Oh my God, Kanda will never fall for this, he's gonna rape my poor ass this whole week so I won't be able to walk!' So, Kanda comes home, finds out, explodes, Allen locks himself in the bathroom and begs mercy by convincing his boyfriend to go to the super market with him and buy the ingredients for the cakes. They end up going, Kanda puts, like, a time limit for everything, and goes into a silent competition with Tykki Mikk who suddenly has the hots for precious, unassuming Allen, so there is ass slapping and kissing and such, and then Allen needs to go pee! So, he goes (with like a fifteen minute time limit by Kanda), and Tykki molests him with his eyes, so Allen runs out and meets Kanda in the cereal aisle, and apparently Kanda is one crazy sex fiend, so he tries to get some mmm, mmm, with Allen there, but then Allen shrieks, 'Someone molested me in the bathroom,' and Kanda is all like, 'And it wasn't me?' So they get the stuff and go to buy from one of the Noah twins at the cash register, but he closes up because Tykki asked him to. Then Kanda and Allen have to buy the stuff from Tykki, and there's this whole molesty, Mikk vs. Kanda show down and Allen is all like, 'Why do people want me so much? Am I that beautiful?' T_T (JK, Allen is way too modest and innocent to think that). Anyways, Kanda wins and all and he carries Allen out bridal style in triumph, leaving Tykki cold and alone, with Allen's cutie patootie out of his reach. It's In-Progress, Rated T (or M), long and hilarious, with the chapters labeled as the seven deadly sins, the first chapter is called Gluttony, and I think it's about four chapters long so far, and for Yullen Week years ago. Hopefully, ya'll know what I'm talking about, and DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE IGNORE THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, HOSERS, so, yeah, tell me the title and who it's by. Please. Hoping that it wasn't erased, cuz if it is, I will cry like I did when Xanthous was erased and when copycat-copycat erased her Fanfics. Sadness. :(**

**Now, review, favorite, yada yada, and I WANNA SEE SOME RESULTS FROM MY SLAVING OVER THE DISCRIPTION OF ONE FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC FANIFC!**

**So…enjoy this story.**

**Swaggin' Out,**

**Z**

**Chapter 1: I Blew Up My Teacher**

Fuck. (A/N: Lovely way to start the chap, eh?)

Fuckity, fuckity, fuck it all!

Kanda saw red as he knocked the alarm off his table and leapt out of bed to crush it under foot with enthusiastic swearing and flying, long black hair. The alarm squeaked in pain before dying, obnoxious red numbers flickering weakly before going out. Kanda stood over the broken machine, breathing heavily, cobalt blue eyes narrowed. Dammit, he hated Fridays.

He walked over to his closet and threw on some clothes, eyes staring at the navy blue wall of his bedroom. He then moved to the bathroom and finished business there, exiting while tying his hair up. Hn, maybe he should get a haircut.

He made a face. Fuck no.

As he walked downstairs, there was a masculine squeal. "Oh, Yuu, my boy! You didn't try to crawl out the window like last time! Oh, I'm so proud of you! You finished your first week of your 12th school with only three detentions and nothing going wrong!"

Kanda rolled his eyes at his adoptive father as he entered the kitchen. "Not your son, old man," he snapped, grabbing an apple and bolting out the front door with Tiedoll wailing something about how fast he grew up and shit. Tch. Crazy old man.

He went down the street, plugging in his ear phones as he shouldered his back pack. The song 'I Wanna Rock' by Twisted Sisters blasted full force in all its trembling glory in his ears, murdering his ear drums, but it was worth it with the guitar being ripped through with crazy magnificence.

Southward Bridge High was a normal public school with fairly normal people. There were the populars, the other club groups, the nerds, and finally, the loners. Kanda was a loner, though one could argue he was popular because he was so well known for pushing a teacher out of a window. He liked to think no one knew him, so he rather not to bring attention to himself. Unfortunately, he was one of those cold, aloof, untouchable people whom people wanted to hang around, so Kanda had his things cut out for him by mowing down clingy attention seekers at school. The worst of them were the girls. Tch. He was asexual, and it was annoying they didn't understand that. Seriously, no sex drive. And if so, it was the sex drive of a Titan. **(A/N: Oh my God, if you get this, you totally rock!)**

Anyways, school was just a place where Kanda caught up on some sleep, vented his frustrations out on, and did unnecessary work. How annoying. And pointless. _Tch_.

Kanda walked across the school campus, mentally going over the list of things he has done and never did for today.

_Calculus done, such easy crap, and the same goes for AP Chemistry. Art project due next week on Tuesday, I'll work on it Sunday, and, hmmm, what else…? Pfft, I hate History and English. Whatever. Trash those._

This may actually be a pretty okay day.

"YUUUU!"

The heavy metal door swung open and cracked against Kanda's face, plastering him to the brick wall with one loud bang. Kanda spluttered, spitting blood, and the door eased away, letting his hand fly to his face, shoulders shaking as he struggled to regain composure and not strangle the _living shit _out of one pesky, Alma Karma.

"Oh, there you are," Alma laughed, a grin splitting across his handsome features. "Hey, let's get to class. Don't want to get a detention, do we?"

Kanda mumbled something and let his hand drop and ball into a fist, a snarl twisting his lips, but Alma didn't seem to notice his best friend's rage as he plucked the ear phones from Kanda and tilted his head to listen.

He pouted when he realized who it was. "Aw, Yuu. Get some taste, dude. Listen to, Michael Jackson, or Rhianna. Those have so much texture."

Kanda grunted, able to get himself under control and not deck Alma as he straightened and brushed past to go inside the school. "You don't even know the meaning of the word," he said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling before snatching the ear phones form Alma.

Another wimpy pout. Yeesh, what a loser. "Sure I do," he said. "And anyways, I would like you to come after school with me, m'kay? To my house. My…other friends have heard about you and they wanna meet you. Think you can make it?"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Kanda growled. "I don't need friends," and he swept away like some kind of stuck up, arrogant, oriental god. Alma looked after him, blinking away something strange from his eyes as he jogged to catch up. The tardy bell rang.

That's when Kanda's day started to swirl sadly down the drain.

Kanda was forced to backtrack and get a tardy slip, which made him even later to first period, a class he loathed called English, and got called out for incorrect answers to his homework in Calculus.

In Art, that was the last straw.

The plump substitute (he forgot her name, what was it-? Plumpina?) was frowning down at him as he shaded the eyes of a raven he was drawing for a portrait. She frowned, her pouty red lips drooping as she said with a high pitched tone, "Oh, how dark. Maybe you should add color to it. It won't look so…drab." She sniffed.

Drab? His fingers tightened, flexed and cramped on the pencil he was holding and it snapped in two. The light fixtures overhead groaned as something both hot and cold rushed from the pit of his stomach to swell in his chest, and he had the sudden urge to vomit or whatever to let this odd pressure loose. She thought this art work- which he has slaved over- was _drab?!_

He couldn't breathe, so he gritted his teeth and tried to relieve the bursting pressure by seething through his teeth, "_Bitch, you fucking-"_

The pressure, cold and hot and clawing hungrily at his insides, rushed up his arm and hummed at his fingertips, warming them. The pencil shattered into tiny splinters, and he instinctively jerked back, his back brushing the woman's arm ever so lightly and the pressure flowed through the contact and- ! She exploded into yellow paint and melted to soak into Kanda's sneakers. The paint spread across the class room floor, dripping off Kanda's table side. And yet, it didn't touch Kanda himself, or his art work. He sat there, numbly, a stunned look on his face, barely registering the rest of the students' panic and screams to _what the hell happened?_

The sudden urge to disappear as overwhelming, and he felt the pressure creep back into place, churning in his chest. Kanda choked, doubling over to clutch at his chest. The students shrieked and were stumbling to the door, eyes wide and wild. Shit, this was bad. What the fuck happened?

Brain spinning, Kanda stumbled off his stool, artwork forgotten. The sun colored paint made tracks as he walked out, feeling sudden numbness washing over him as the pressure boiled and built up.

Gritting his teeth with a curse, he paused to lean against the wall, careful to keep the pressure in. He didn't dare look back, didn't dare to see the yellow trailing after him. Had he…had he killed her?

He stilled. And snorted. Whatever. It was a shock to see someone bust right next to you, but that didn't mean it was his fault. Besides, there was no remorse. He didn't know her.

He had just opened the doors to escape outside, when he ran into sharp blue eyes and mussed brown hair. He staggered back, and the pressure suddenly chilled. He felt the beginnings of a growl power up in his lungs and he glowered at Alma, who had a slightly panicked look on his face as they locked eyes.

"Move," Kanda hissed, and he felt numb when Alma's eyes hardened.

"No, Yuu," he said, reaching for Kanda. "It's okay, I know what to do-"

Kanda didn't get scared, but the light in Alma's sky colored eyes was disturbing, and he snapped when he felt a quite touch to his wrist.

The pressure rushed to his fingers and flared, slicing easily through muscle, flesh, and bones. Blood sprayed in an arc of thin red, and Kanda could only watch in shock as Alma fell backwards, eyes wide and lips dripping blood.

"Ah-" Kanda said, blankly. "Alma…"

The windows a story above the duo's heads shattered and fell. Glass tangled in Kanda's hair, but he couldn't move, eyes glued to Alma's body as the younger boy's breath grew fainter and shallower, chest heaving lightly with the action of troubled breathing. Kanda felt something cold trickle down his spine, and he realized it was dread as he hurriedly knelt at Alma's side. Behind him, metal and brick cracked.

Crimson stained his skin and jeans as he struggled to stop the blood flow, snarling in frustration when the blood simply trickled freely from between his pale, boney fingers.

Alma stared. "You…care…Yuu…"

Kanda's head snapped up. "What?" He rasped. "Shut up, I'm trying to stop you from dying here."

"Y…u…"

"Yuu!"

A hand fell on his shoulder and Kanda jumped, whipping around to smack the offender away, only mildly registering that the pressure, though still there, did not lash out as he met the eyes of Tiedoll.

Tiedoll's eyes gentled at the sight of his frantic son and tugged his sleeve gently. "Yuu," he said softly. "It's too late. Let's go. Everything will be okay-"

…_okay?_

Somewhere nearby, a car exploded.

"Yeah, right, okay," Kanda snarled, ripping himself away from Tiedoll. He stood and jerked backwards, movements jerky and uncontrolled. Electric wires skittered down the muscles of his arms as he began to tremble. His eyes frosted into an icier blue. "Oh, Okay," he breathed sarcastically. His voice was sharp, dry, cutting. The pressure flowed from him freely, and the air dropped at least fifteen degrees, and he breathed out a cloud of soft white. "Sure,' he said, nodding mechanically. "Everything is just _fucking _fine because, oh, who cares that a teacher just melted right next to you in a puddle of piss colored paint, or the fact that I nearly cut someone in _half_!" His voice rose and cracked at the end, the air humming.

Tiedoll watched him calmly, face almost serene. That single expression made Kanda so mad his vision washed…blue? An angry, electric blue. Alma continued to bleed out at the elder man's feet. "Yes, Yuu," he said, and his voice was suddenly soothing, and right there, next to him, around him, and it shushed the raging flow, pressure slowly ebbing away. Kanda's legs felt weak and they folded under him like wet cardboard. His tongue was useless, like limp rubber, and there was the metallic taste of blood and ice seeping on his taste buds. The blue faded away to be replaced by soft, white light, and the face of an angelic doll appeared and cradled him towards itself. It was strange, but warm and solid, and no matter how hard he tried to pry himself away from the warmth and light, it simply wrapped itself around him and he was suddenly weightless. He more of sensed than heard Tiedoll step next to him as he whispered in the voice of a loving father, a voice that usually made Kanda turn away with a roll of his eyes, but now he relaxed into it as it murmured on rippling currents of white light, soft and caring;

"_Child, you will be okay."_

…

…

…

**Yeah, not gonna lie. This chapter was difficult, and I was trying to keep Kanda in character as he went through this whole ordeal. One time I'm making him cold and heartless, but then I remember he's still human, so, yeah. Not my best. **

**Oh! And if you didn't read the very long and detailed and DESPERATE paragraph in the author's note above, please read it! For the sake of…Yullen? ;) **

**Anyways, I really do hope you enjoyed this! And look out for my other stories and updates.**

**Review, favorite, follow, enjoy! :D**


End file.
